oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Changes in Cure Shabon's Retellings
The following is a list of elements from the stories in Cure Shabon's Retelling Series that are different from their canon counterparts, aside, of course, from the addition of the author's Original Characters. General *There are several episodes without transformations or battle scenes, consisting mostly of either backstory, character development or just slice-of-life humor. There are also episodes with untransformed fights, showing that the Cures can defend themselves without having to go through their usual glittery transformations. *The Cures actually grow up and settle down, unlike in canon, namely the All-Stars movies, where they seem to be eternally stuck as teenage schoolgirls. Six Butterflies Soar to the Future (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 + Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo) *Episode 11 of the first season marks the first appearance of Katsumura Tomiji, who eventually becomes a civillian ally after discovering the identities of Pretty Cure 5, and becomes a Cure himself, Cure Mocha, in GoGo when he protects the Palmier mascot Cider from Scorp. His close friend Shiraishi Yue, a minor supporting character in the first season but absent from GoGo, is also introduced. *Since Cinq Lumiere is a girls' school, there is also a second school for males only (where Tomiji and Yue go to, and the former insists Syrup should go to as well), L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire. *Shibiretta's Blue Fairy disguise from her debut episode makes more appearances, to the point of becoming her official human form. *Episode 35 of GoGo is retooled into a Tomiji and Cider focus episode as well as the debut of the Swirl Fleuret and Jasper Whirlwind. *The attack performed by Cure Dream and Milky Rose during episode 38 of GoGo actually has a name: "Pretty Cure Crystal Milky Barrage". Clover Hearts Beating as One (Fresh Pretty Cure) *Episode 21 marks the debut of Kurosaki Hakobi, a shrine maiden who has a Pretty Cure alter-ego by the name of Cure Olive, and Tart's rival Eclair, who sides with her. *Eas/Setsuna's past is somewhat different from the canon version: unlike Wester and Souler, who were already denizens of Labyrinth to begin with, she was actually born human but kidnapped at a young age by Klein and genetically modified into an adult-looking denizen of Labyrinth by Moebius, which included having her memories erased. As Love discovers in episode 22, she also had a twin brother, Higashi Seiichi, who grew bitter by the disappearance of his sister and has been looking for her ever since. *The scene in which Setsuna becomes Cure Passion in episode 23 is played out in a much less blatant way: after Cure Peach begs for Eas/Setsuna to awaken, the scene shifts to her thoughts as her life span is about to go out. As she regains her pre-Labyrinth memories and remembers the good and bad times she had with Love, she expresses a desire to start over and experience real happiness, which triggers what is merely implied to be Akarun coming to her rescue and turning her into Cure Passion. After this, Cure Passion is only shown onscreen after her name is said for the first time, which is done by Cure Peach in this version. *After the events of episode 23, Setsuna is even more unsure about if she wants to join the team than in canon, and tries to look for a way to find true happiness by herself. In the meantime, in episode 24, we get the debut of Azma, a new denizen of Labyrinth who arrives specifically to replace Eas and is represented by the color blue, and the Cures find out about Hakobi's existance as she aids them with her. In the following episode, the Cures try to convince Hakobi to join the team, while Setsuna and Seiichi reunite. *Episode 27, while still taking place during a summer festival, is now a Setsuna and Hakobi focus/bonding episode, showing them trying to get along with each other while helping a little lost British girl named Audrey Ingrid Ellis reunite with her parents. By the end of the episode, after being protected by Cure Passion from a Nakewameke created by Azma, Audrey's parents find her and she starts idolizing Setsuna, who decides to join the Cures and the Clover dance group for good, and announces this to the other Cures shortly after Clover performs at the festival. *Lucky Clover Grand Finale (known here as Pretty Cure Lucky Clover Grand Finale) is used a lot less often than in canon. To make up for this, all five Cures get new individual power-up attacks granted by the Clover Box. *Northa's civillian form, Kita Nayuta, makes more appearances. *All the remaining members of Labyrinth, Wester, Souler and Azma included, wind up dead at the end, and after the final battle, the Cures and their allies set up funeral pyres honoring the fallen trio. *Two men resembling Hayato and Shun are part of the audience watching Clover's performance in the final episode, implying that they weren't as dead as it was thought. Also, Clover winds up as runner-ups to a dance group from Saitama called Open Heart. Pop! Goes My Heart (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) *Shypre and Coffret are twin siblings, born from the Great Heart Tree during a once-in-a-blue-moon occasion, thus explaining why they have the same color scheme as well as the dependance of Cure Blossom and Cure Marine for Floral Power Fortissimo whereas Cure Moonlight can do it on her own. *It's explicitly stated that Kaoruko/Cure Flower wasn't a solo Cure, but instead leader of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure team that came before the one we know today. The other members of said team were known as Cures Water, Flame, Wind, and the twins Cure Dawn and Cure Dusk. The reason Cure Flower was said to have defeated Dune alone was because of a misunderstanding between them that eventually led to the team's break-up, with Kaoruko as the only one who still wanted to fight. *Ban Kenji is given much less appearances than in canon, only appearing in episodes 35, 36, and in the finale. *The plot of episode 15 is transplanted to episode 18, while episode 15 is now about Tsubomi and Erika bonding with Kaede, Kaede's first meeting with Patchouli and the birth of Cure Inferno. *The Pretty Cure Mantles are kept in the OP, but in the story are replaced with Coupé turning out to have the ability to turn into a hovering scooter-like vehicle called Heartcycle. *Yuri's transformation into Cure Moonlight is step-by-step like the other Cures'. The canon version is reserved for group transformations, with the others gaining their own versions as well. *In episode 35, it's Blossom, Marine, Inferno and Sunshine who fight off the Desertrian rather than Moonlight, as, according to Kaede, she fought enough in the previous episode, therefore needs to rest. **Also, in the following episode, Aya and Mayu have different Heart Flowers, which are made into separate twin Desertrians. This leads the Cures to split in pairs (Blossom with Sunshine and Marine with Inferno) to fight them off. *Due to being extremely powerful, Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra is only performed in case of emergencies. To make up for this, the Cures are able to activate their Super Silhouette forms separately and use powered-up versions of their normal finishers. *After her Heart Flower is purified, Sasorinna, now known as Kousa Sasori, retains her memories of being a Desert Apostle and becomes a major ally to the Cures, and is shown becoming a kindergarden teacher much earlier. In the finale, she, Kumamoto Takumi (Kumojacky's human self) and Sazanami Hebiya (Kobraj's human self), are revealed to be living together after Dune's defeat. *In episode 45, the entire previous Heartcatch team appears in ethereal form rather than just Cure Flower, fighting alongside their respective present-day counterparts. *In episode 47, the Great Heart Tree recognizes the struggle Yuri's been through and decides to reward her by turning the dying Dark Cure into a genuine Cure, who fights alongside the others for the remainder of the season. After her rebirth, Dark Cure becomes the present-day counterpart of Cure Wind, Cure Zephyr, and adopts the civillian identity of Tsukikage Kei (with Kei meaning thorn). **In the finale, when the Cures are at the top of the hill, Yuri and Kei are together, joined by two baby fairies, a reborn Cologne and a never-seen-before green fairy, Kei's partner Vetiver. *Heartcatch Pretty Cure Eternal Silhouette's voice is that of all six Cures speaking in unison rather than just that of Tsubomi. Waltz of a Suite Life (Suite Pretty Cure) *Transforming into Pretty Cure only involves heart-harmonizing (at least for a good portion of the first half) when two Cures have known each other for a long time like Hibiki and Kanade. Tei doesn't need this because she doesn't quite have a longtime friend. *Dodory sticks with Hummy and the other seven main Fairy Tones from the beginning, while Cure Rhapsody's Fairy Tones, Rerery and Mimiry, are taken to Earth by Cappella. *The other members of the Pastry Club besides Kanade and Seika all have more focus and are given actual names. This is particularly so during the summer vacation episodes, in which Kanade goes to a summer camp with the other Pastry Club girls in order to come up with new recipes. They are: **Sakakibara Saori (wavy brown ponytail; also given the title of second-in-command of the club as well as a fiery and adventurous personality); **Saito Himawari (short dark blue hair); **Kotobuki Chou (poofy sandy blonde hair); **Aizawa Mikako (short dark orange hair); **Seidou Ibuki (short auburn hair and glasses; also one of the candidates for Cure Muse's true identity). *Episode 10 is retooled into a Tei focus episode as well as the debut of the Mystic Belltier. *After a few episodes, Hibiki and Kanade become able to transform separately. *There are untransformed fights in episodes 21, 29 and 43. *Even after becoming Cure Beat, Ellen retains her cat form, which she spends the entirety of episode 22 in until she decides accepting herself as a Cure after seeing the other Cures in danger. *As a nod to the countless times the artists got her hair color wrong in magazine scans and even in the series proper, in this version Seika appears with a different hair color every episode. *Hummy becomes able to transform into a teenage human girl like Siren in episode 28, transferring to Aria Private Academy under the alias of Hakumine Annie to keep an eye on the Cures. Later, she gets a Cure Module of her own, allowing her to become the purple-clad Cure Symphony; in this new form, she drops the "~nya" from her speech and wields a bo staff/microphone hybrid weapon called the Dreaming Microd/Starshine Rod. *Ako's real name is Princess Harmonia, with Shirabe Ako only being an alias her parents and Otokichi gave her to blend in with the people of Earth. **While she does possess magic powers of her own, the masked Cure Muse isn't a genuine Cure, and her Cure Module is only truly activated in episode 36. When this happens, her costume changes into her canon one. **This version of Cure Muse actually becomes older after transformation (as she is really 13-years-old and her child form is merely a "sleep mode" state) and uses the Healing Chest to transform instead of Tiry and Dodory (who are technically being used by Cure Symphony). She also has a weapon of her own, the Holy Keytar. *During the final episodes, it's revealed that Trio the Minor used to be have five members and be called Quintetto the Minor. The missing members, yellow-clad Cappricio and red-clad Galliard, resisted the brainwashing and make an appearance in the final episodes to aid the Cures. *A good portion of episode 48 takes place one year after the events of the final battle. The fates of the characters are as follows: **Hibiki decides to join her mother in traveling abroad, as she has grown to love music a lot more; **Kanade, still working at Lucky Spoon, realizes that she had a thing for Hibiki all along, and the two keep in touch whenever they can; **Tei's family finally accepts her love for the Western culture, allowing her to leave Kanon Town in order to make it big in Hollywood; **Hummy/Annie and Siren/Ellen decide to stay on Earth with the Cures, giving up their felinehood and becoming human permanently, while Hummy's place as Fairy of Songs is taken by Cadence, a bird fairy the same age as Cappella; **Ako/Harmonia, on the other hand, stays in Major Land -- which is merged with Minor Land into one big musical kingdom called Musicana -- to fulfill her duties as a princess. Once Upon a Smile (Smile Pretty Cure) *The reveal that the three generals were corrupted Märchenland fairies comes out much earlier, specifically after the battle in episode 23, when the Cures notice the unconscious forms of the three fairies and take them to Märchenland, where they spend the entirety of the following episode bonding with them and learning about how they ended up in Bad End Kingdom. *The Cures are able to activate their Princess Forms separately, as well as use their Princess Candles for new individual attacks that, most of the time, replace their original finishers: **Pretty Cure Princess Supernova for Happy; **Pretty Cure Princess Inferno for Sunny; **Pretty Cure Princess Blitzkrieg for Peace; **Pretty Cure Princess Cyclone for March; **Pretty Cure Princess Snowstorm for Beauty. ***With the arrival of the Royal Clock, the Princess Forms' power is increased but controlled, allowing them to perform Royal Rainbow Burst whenever they want. *In episode 24, after hiding from Rainbow Burst in one of his cards, Joker, noticing that the former Bad End generals are no longer around, keeps Pierrot's core for himself and decides to join forces with a new enemy faction: Queen Obie of the Nighterror Realm and her underlings, inspired by monsters of Western and Japanese folklore: **Enenra, modeled after the homonymous monster of the Japanese folklore, is the smooth-talking leader of the trio, who is light on his feet and spreads a trail of smoke wherever he goes; **Chii, modeled after vampires, is a childish and sadistic prankster who claims to be "in charge of Queen Obie's loveliness" and ends her sentences with "~de chi"; **Franken, modeled after Frankenstein's monster, is the muscle of the team who has electric powers like Cure Peace's as well as a superiority complex, and often butts heads with Joker; **Kusanics, the monsters summoned by the Nighterror generals through eyeball-like patches created by Joker. They are relatively stronger than the Akanbes, and their names come from "kusatta niku" (腐った肉), which means "rotten flesh" in Japanese. *After episode 24, a new fighter appears opposing the Nighterror Realm: Cygnet Drop, the alter-ego of Umou Hiyori, a lonely girl hidden under the shell of an aloof prima ballerina, forced by her stepmother to aim for perfection. *During the power-up arc (see "Retooled Episodes" below), it's Cure Happy, not Cure Beauty, who has the most unique power-up attack -- Happy's is now Happy Shower Dazzle, while Beauty's is now Beauty Blizzard Frost. Also, all power-up battles, rather than just Beauty's, have their respective image songs as BGM. *The events of the finale happen one episode earlier than in canon, as it's in episode 45 that the Bad End Pretty Cures, here known as the Gemini Pretty Cures, appear and fight against their respective counterparts. Cygnet Drop isn't left out, being given a black-and-red-clad counterpart of her own known only as Odile. *During the final episodes, it's ultimately revealed that, much like Brajira of the Messiah from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Joker is the season's true mastermind and final boss, who vowed to destroy Märchenland after Royale Queene rejected his love years ago, and keeps his youthful appearance through black magic, which is also the source of the Akanbe spheres, the Kusanic patches and the Gemini Pretty Cures. When the Gemini Cures are defeated, Joker incorporates Pierrot's core and all the spirits within it to himself. *Royale Candy is considered an official Extra Fighter in the vein of the canon Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose, as well as Cygnet Drop herself. *Episode-48-now-47 is a lot less like DX3's climax than in canon. The Ultra Cures and Cygnet Drop (as Prima Cygnet Drop) revert to their usual transformed selves with their hair down rather than their civillian forms, there is less crying, and after the final battle, the group is sent to Märchenland to celebrate Joker's defeat. During the party, Candy and Pop take on human form once again, and the former Bad End Trio makes a reappearance. When the Cures and Hiyori decide to leave, Pop gives them the Décor Décolle and Cellphone Décor so they can communicate whenever they want to. After the Cures and Hiyori return to their world, the episode goes on as in canon. *This version's finale takes place years after the final battle, showcasing the Cures as adults, having, for the most part, achieved their goals and formed families. **Miyuki became a successful picture book writer and got married to Toyoshima Hidekazu; **Akane left to England and reunited with Brian, and the two dated for a long time and eventually got married before moving back to Nanairogaoka, where Akane takes over the okonomiyaki parlor; **Yayoi manages to make it big as a mangaka, as "Miracle Peace" becomes a top-selling manga and earns an in-universe "Tokusatsu" adaptation; **Nao becomes a player in the Japanese women's soccer team and creates an elementary school alongside her siblings; **Reika, after several years dating him, marries Pop and becomes his consort and duchess of Märchenland; **Hiyori follows on her stepmother's footsteps and becomes a ballet teacher, though much less strict and more friendly towards her students; **Candy becomes the new Royale Queene, unable to change back into her fairy form. Retooled Episodes *17 - "Stand Up! Akane's Comedy Life!" **More or less the same as in canon, except that Akane signs up in a stand-up comedy contest rather than a manzai one, and there is no celebrity guest. *20 - "Is Five Enough? The Gems of the Smile Pact!" **The Cures acknowledge the fact that there are seven gems, rather than just five, on the Smile Pact, and go on a scouting mission to find two new Cures, with candidates including Hiroko, Kiyomi and Mayu. It eventually turns out that there were two other Pretty Cure lights after all, but they were annihilated by Pierrot prior to the beginning of the story. *25 - "Summer! The Beach! New Enemies! And a New Ally?" **While the beach setting is still there, the opposition between Akane and Nao is now merely a subplot, with the main plot now focusing on the Cures' exploits in general. The fun, though, is interrupted when Enenra appears and creates a Kusanic; the Cures put up a good fight against it, but eventually end up overpowered, only for Cygnet Drop to make her first appearance and defeat it on her own, coldly rejecting the Cures' help afterwards. Unlike in canon, Yayoi is absent for the entirety of the episode, only making a cameo through a phone call. *26 - "A Wonderland of Justice! Yayoi at HeroCon!" **A "lower deck" version of the previous episode, showcasing Yayoi's visit to a superhero convention outside of Nanairogaoka. During a particularly noteworthy event, Franken attacks, forcing Yayoi to transform and fight against a Kusanic on her own, despite having no idea of who these new arrivals are. Unlike the previous episode, though, this one ends with Yayoi returning home and receiving a very special welcome back by the Cures. *28 - "Nighterror Realm! We Aren't Afraid of Ghosts!" **Noticing that both Miyuki and Nao have a fear of ghosts, Akane suggests they all have a test of courage at the school to help them get over their fears. Catching onto this, Enenra puts the school under the spell of a Kusanic. As Reika takes everyone on a tour of supposedly haunted spots, Miyuki and Nao are confronted by lifelike horrors, although the others don't believe them. They are eventually approached by a girl named Umou Hiyori and a swan fairy named Nebbie, who know that the school is under Enenra's control, and tell them more about the Nighterror Realm just so they aren't locked out of the loop. With the entire school possessed by a Kusanic, the six girls transform, but Cures Happy and March are scared left and right, which ends up causing the Kusanic to laugh, giving the Cures the means to escape. As the Kusanic can't move, the Cures manages to overpower it with ease, before Cygnet Drop finishes it. Afterwards, Cure Happy asks Cygnet Drop to join the team, but she refuses. *29 - "The Lonesome Primadonna! Can't We Get Along?" **As summer vacation is coming to a close, Miyuki, while trying to finish her summer homework, ponders about Hiyori and her behaviour towards the Cures, prompting her to look for her, demanding answers, Miyuki eventually finds Hiyori's address and walks into her house, accidentally interrupting her daily ballet class and angering her stepmother, Umou Olivia DeLouise, in the process. Although still cold towards her, Hiyori tells Miyuki about her past and relationship with Olivia. Thinking Hiyori might not be as powerful as she claims, Miyuki challenges her to a friendly duel at night, which Hiyori reluctantly accepts. The duel eventually ends with Cure Happy defeating Cygnet Drop with Princess Supernova, convincing Cygnet Drop to join the team and start acting more pleasantly towards the Cures. The episode ends with the six girls helping one another out on their summer homework. *31 - "The Royal Clock and Candy's Secret?!" **As the girls ponder about the strange clock, which Pop reveals to be the Royal Clock, Joker and Queen Obie join forces to power up Enenra, Chii and Franken. The Royale Queen appears through the Royal Clock, explaining how it will grant the Cures and Candy a new power. Just then, Candy and Nebbie inform the Cures that a small army of Kusanics is attacking the shopping district. There, while the Cures fight against the Kusanics, Joker captures Candy and traps her in the Ball of Neglect, a dream-like world designed to make her forget about the outside world, taking it with him back to Nighterror Realm. However, the Cures manage to follow him, leaving Cygnet Drop behind to fight the Kusanics. *32 - "One Heart! Rise of the Phoenix!!" **Much like in episode 23, at Nighterror Realm, while Happy races to Obie's throne room, where Candy is kept in the Ball of Neglect, Cures Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty face off against, respectively, Enenra, Franken, Chii, and -- once again -- Joker. After all three Nighterror underlings are destroyed and Joker manages to escape in one of his cards again, the Cures reunite in the throne room, and Obie unleashes her most powerful and monstrous form. When things look sour for the Cures, Candy manages to remember them and break free from the dream world. Upon seeing the state of the Cures, Candy unleashes her emotions, bringing forth a power which activates the Royal Clock and grants the Cures a new power in the form of Royal Rainbow Burst. *33-44 - The Great Stellar Demons Arc **After the demise of Queen Obie and her underlings, whose spirits are absorbed into Pierrot's core, Joker summons twelve beings known as the Great Stellar Demons, each modeled after one of the twelve signs of the zodiac, to destroy the Cures once and for all. Most of the episodes in this arc are virtually the same as their canon counterparts; #37, #38, and #44 are entirely different from their canon counterparts, #35 has the same plot but different outcomes, and the plot of the canon #44 is relocated to #39. ***33 - "History Drama in a Movie Studio!?'s Tactics!" ***34 - "United as One! Miracle Fashion Show at the Culture Festival!!" ***35 - "Yayoi, Protect the Earth! The Pretty Cures Become Robots!?" ***36 - "Akane's First Love? Strange Heart-Throbbing Feelings!!" ***37 - "Halloween Mystery! The Tale of the Cursed Bride!!" - Maiden Demon Spica (Virgo) ***38 - "Nao and Reika: Adventures in Babysitting!!" ***39 - "Secret of a Smile! Miyuki's True Ultra Happiness!!" ***40 - "Dearest to My Heart! Akane's Blazing Treasure Hunt!!" ***41 - "Me, a Mangaka? Yayoi's Illustrated Future Dreams!!" ***42 - "Protect Them! Nao's Precious Family Bonds!!" ***43 - "Reika's Path! I Will Study Abroad!!" - Scale Demon Kitazume (Libra) ***44 - "Hiyori and the Nutcracker! Holy Night Performance!!" - Doubled Demon Pollux (Gemini) Wild Wild Cards *The group transformations start appearing as early as episode 4, rather than 7. *Episode 9 is retooled, being now about the appearance of Washu Ayu/Cure Aquila. *Cure Heart isn't always the one to finish off the Jikochus, with the other Cures getting their turns as well. *In episode 16, instead of becoming interested in Cure Heart alone, Regina becomes interested in all of the Cures, and comes up with a plan to try and pretend to be friends with them so she can harvest their powers, allowing her father to triumph over them. However, the plan fails thanks to the fairies, so King Selfish, in order to make up for that, gives Regina the ability to become a Cure herself, an evil counterpart of Cure Heart known as Broken Cure Heart. **Aguri makes her first few appearances not too long afterwards, always away from the Cures' sight, either watching them fight from afar or taking care of Ai-chan with Joe. *Lovely Force Arrow doesn't debut until episode 20, granted by the Royal Crystals. *As the "Regina becoming friends with Mana" subplot no longer exists, Cure Ace makes her first appearance one episode earlier, saving Cure Heart from Broken Cure Heart during the Cures' fight at the devastated Trump Kingdom. The following episodes take a somewhat different route than in canon: it's revealed that Makoto wasn't just the last remaining active Cure of the Trump Kingdom, but the last remaining active Cure overall, as all of the previous active Cures sacrificed their powers to put a temporary stop to King Selfish's invasion of all magical lands, which is why he's stuck in that monstrous shadow form completely unable to move. The only way to get the past Cures' powers back is to collect the Cure Blessings, power-ups based off the seven past teams which take the form of Cure Loveads. **Episode 22: The Smile Pretty Cures' Blessing, granted to Mana by ???. **Episode 23: The Heartcatch Pretty Cures' Blessing, granted to Ayu by ???. **Episode 24: The Suite Pretty Cures' Blessing, granted to Makoto by Ellen. **Episode 25: The Fresh Pretty Cures' Blessing, granted to Alice by ???. **Episode 26: The Pretty Cure 5's Blessing, granted to Rikka by Karen. **Episode 28: The Splash Star Cures' Blessing, granted to Aguri by Saki and Mai. ***The MaX Heart Cures' Blessing only manifests itself much later, as the Doki Doki Cures' ultimate power-up, with the Heart Form power-ups being the Doki Doki Cures' own Blessing. Category:Retellings Category:Cure Shabon's Retellings